masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
M-99 Saber/ME3SP
|Text=Edit this tab}} Description A heavy-duty semi-automatic rifle favored by only the most elite marksman, the M-99 Saber is jokingly referred to as "The Big Iron" for its sheer stopping power. Each M-99 Saber is designed specifically for its owner, making it one of the Alliance's more expensive weapons. Acquisition The M-99 Saber can be found during the mission Priority: Horizon. In the room after taking the tram there is a Pod Status hologram with a "Pod - manual override" option. Activate this, then backtrack to the end of the room from which you entered to open the pod containing the weapon. It is not purchasable from a shop if missed. Player Notes *The Saber is a viciously powerful weapon, toting more damage per shot than any other assault rifle, except the M-37 Falcon. The damage is so great that it can take out enemies on lower difficulties in just one or two shots, especially when multiple weapon upgrades are purchased or certain Weapon Mods are applied. *The accuracy of the Saber rivals that of a sniper rifle, which makes it extremely powerful at long range. This can allow the Saber to take out enemies with ease that would otherwise force other weapons to burst fire or single shot to even have a chance of hitting an enemy; however, this comes at the price of its high weight. *The main weakness of the Saber is its very slow rate of fire, which is even slower than that of the M-96 Mattock or the Falcon. This makes the weapon highly ineffective at close range against multiple enemies, where a more flexible rifle, SMG, or shotgun would be better suited. As well as this, more nimble enemies such as the Nemesis, the Phantom, or Kai Leng will be much more difficult to kill at close range where they can kill you in little time. *Other weaknesses include the Saber's **High weight, which can cripple your ability to use powers frequently. **High recoil, which makes placing further shots outside cover very difficult. **Low ammo capacity, which makes each missed shot a costly mistake. *A Soldier can circumvent the Saber's limitations, provided no other weapons are carried, by repeated usage of Adrenaline Rush. The power instantly refills the thermal clip, making reloads unnecessary even when the weapon is fired continuously. Due to the time dilation, it is easier to make each shot count. *Because of the sheer damage of the Saber, it can also be used very effectively by an Infiltrator. The extra 50-90% extra damage provided from Tactical Cloak offers a damage boost capable of taking down hardened targets. *With an Assault Rifle Precision Scope mod it can function in a role similar to that of the M-97 Viper. *Utilized with an Assault Rifle Extended Barrel, its already impressive damage is magnified even further. *The immense per-shot damage of the Saber makes the Assault Rifle Piercing Mod less appealing because it offers a 10% damage increase against armored enemies at best. It does, however, allow the penetration of light cover, a Guardian's shield, or armor plating on Reaper forces. *The time between each shot with this weapon make a Assault Rifle Stability Damper practically redundant. *The Saber's high accuracy and damage can allow squadmates who can use assault rifles but not sniper rifles (such as James Vega and Kaidan Alenko) to substitute as a sniper in place of Garrus Vakarian or Ashley Williams.